Cosas de mujeres
by Lunanoe
Summary: ¿Cómo sería una conversación a corazón abierto entre Lisbon y Lorelei?


**Disclaimer: **Si fuera mío, Simon sería también mi asistente para poder tenerlo para mí las 24 horas.

Vuelvo con otro fan fic! Este surgió como una idea peregrina que se me vino de repente a la cabeza. La verdad, me gustaría mucho que ocurriera en la serie. Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo y dejadme reviews de crítica para mejorar. Gracias!

* * *

Ya llegó Cruela de Vill, Maléfica ha resucitado! Supongo que ese será el concepto que la mayoría tendrá sobre mí y no puedo negarlo, sería estúpida si intentara hacerles creer que pertenezco a las Hermanas de la Caridad, pero, ¿quién no oculta un halo de maldad? Bueno, tal vez lo mío sea algo preocupante. Muchos me califican como una psicópata, para otros soy una pobre marioneta sujetada por una mente prodigiosa, pero jamás he pasado inadvertida. Y eso me gusta. Ser odiada e idolatrada por quienes me comprenden constituyen mi mayor éxtasis. Cuando hablo de las personas que me entienden, me refiero a mis hermanos, no carnales, sino a aquellos que comparten mi modo de entender la vida, esa en la que el mayor dios es la cabeza pensante más brillante que el mundo haya podido dar: John Red, un personaje tan variable en cuanto a las emociones que despierta en el resto del mundo pero que, al igual que yo, no es indiferente para nadie.

John Red. Para vosotros será un asesino, un monstruo, pero para mí representa mi fuente de vida. ¡Qué hubiera sido de Lorelei Martins si jamás hubiera cruzado mi camino con el suyo! Lo conocí cuando era una cría recién entrada en el mundo de las veinteañeras. Fue él quien me alejó del mundo de drogas y violencia en el que llevaba malviviendo demasiados años y la persona que me enseñó la fragilidad de la vida humana y la inexistente exclusividad de esta, es decir, ¿por qué es tan malo asesinar a alguien? Todos nosostros procedemos, según las escrituras, de Adán y Eva, fueron ellos quienes nos trajeron al mundo, por lo tanto es absurdo pensar que la vida es un bien exclusivo, es algo colectivo, pues la humanidad se originó a raíz de la primera pareja, entonces, ¿qué tiene de atroz matar a otro cuando su vida es también la tuya?

Pero no creáis que John Red fue el causante de que me transformara en una mujer cruel, que va, esta virtud ya ocupaba mi cuerpo mucho antes de conocerlo. Por citar un ejemplo, recuerdo lo mucho que adoraba ver torturar animales cuando era pequeña y el placer que me reportaba ver sufrir a un animal cuando le levantaba la mano. Además, siempre tuve un don para manipular a los demás, en especial a los hombres, para que hicieran lo que yo quisiera: me viene a la cabeza aquella vez en la que convencí a un tipo estúpido que suspiraba por mis huesos para que le metiera una paliza a una zorra que se había llevado el par de zapatos que tanto me gustaban. Que satisfacción sentí cuando escuchaba los ruegos de la chica, al verla sangrar...Estuvo una semana en el hospital.

Sin embargo, poseo un pequeño vestigio de bondad, bueno, más bien de empatía con el contrario. Esa es la razón por la que me encuentro en la sala de visitas de la cárcel esperando a Teresa Lisbon, la cual lleva un retraso de diez minutos respecto a la hora acordada. Probablemente se encontrará en el estacionamiento penitenciario decidiendo si es correcto entrar o no. La admiro. Me recuerda mucho a mi madre, una mujer fuerte y valiente. Una lágrima desciende por mi mejilla al recordar a la mujer que me llevó en su vientre. Echando la vista atrás, puedo asegurar que uno de los motivos por los que me cobijé entre los brazos de John fue por la muerte de mi madre a causa de un cáncer de mama cuando yo tenía dieciséis años y que me condujo a relacionarme con gente poco recomendable y a probar ciertas sustancias nada benignas.

He mandado llamar a Teresa Lisbon porque deseo contarle todo lo que me reconcome por dentro, las emociones que quiero expresar a la última persona que veré a partir de muchos años. Quiero que entienda el por qué de mis acciones, explicarle el motivo que me llevó a acercarme a Patrick Jane. Es sobre todo por él por quien anhelo hablar con la agente del CBI.

Patrick Jane, que hombre más apuesto, inteligente, estafador, estúpido, egocéntrico, divertido, inmaduro...Me quedaría corta si intentara definir a Patrick Jane. Fue conocerle y entender por qué era tan querido para John Red. Sólo Patrick Jane podía combatir con mi maestro, era la única persona que podría llegar a superarle.

Unos pasos interrumpen mis pensamientos. En la sala irrumpe una mujer de estatura media, con los cabellos recogidos en una coleta y el flequillo recto, y unos ojos verdes algo húmedos que luchan por mostrar un aspecto profesional, el aire de alguien a quien no le afecta la persona que ha mandado llamarla. A pesar de que intenta aparentar indiferencia, sus miradas hacia mí podían calificarse como "asesinas". Bufó. Eso parece irritarla todavía más. Avanza unos pasos y toma asiento en el banco que está frente a mí. Está tensa y podría asegurar sin miedo a equivocarme que está teniendo lugar en su interior una lucha de sentimientos para decidir si lo mejor es quitarse las caretas o continuar fingiendo cordialidad.

-¿Cómo le va, agente Lisbon?

Me fulmina con los ojos aunque trata que no se le note:

-¿Por qué me ha llamado, Lorelei? ¿Qué quiere, que convezca a Jane para que venga a verla? Pues déjeme decirle que...

-No, no se trata de eso, no quiero que Patrick me visite, aún recuerdo como salió nuestro último encuentro- Patrick Jane me vendió a la policía después de estar juntos en una playa solitaria así que no me apetece demasiado verle, aunque no le guardo rencor, le aprecio- Quería hablar contigo a solas.

Esto la descolocó. Claramente no entraba dentro de sus planes que el tema de nuestra conversación no fuera su asesor rubio.

-Teresa, sé que me ves como una arpía, una desquiciada, pero me gustaría que comprendieras que no soy un monstruo.

-¿Me ha hecho venir para intentar venderme que sólo es una víctima de John Red? -eleva un poco el tono de voz.

-No, no, para nada -río ante la locura que dice, como si no fuera lo suficientemente mayorcita como para dejar que alguien me manipule-. ¿De verdad piensas que iba a intentar mostrarte que bajo este aspecto de psicópata se esconde un alma cándida? No niego que sería un grave error englobarme dentro del grupo de buenas personas aunque tampoco me considero la peor persona que ha pisado el mundo. Todavía no he matado a nadie.

-¿Y eso es suficiente? ¡Ha sido cómplice de John Red, sabía de sus atrocidades y jamás pronunció una sílaba!

-Ay, que obsesión con el pobre John, ¿no te das cuenta? Él...bueno, no voy a enrollarme contándote quién era realmente porque estoy convencida que nunca lo entenderías.

-Lo que sé es que fue un asesino que le arrebató la vida a un número considerable de personas.

Se me forma un nudo en el estómago cuando la oigo referirse a mi John en términos pasados. Mi maestro falleció un mes atrás a causa de un disparo por parte de un federal cuya identidad desconozco. Mi vida se ha consumido en parte desde su desaparición pero no puedo decir que haya perdido el interés por vivir, pues sé que él me estará esperando y que quisiera que continuara adelante, revelándole al mundo sus concepciones morales. Recuerdo las noches que pasamos juntos, sus caricias, sus besos, sus susurros en mi oreja...Una corriente recorre todo mi cuerpo. Nunca encontraré a nadie que me haga sentir tanto como él.

-Bien, Teresa, déjame que te cuente un poco sobre mí. Cuando acabe, eres libre de marcharte pero si decides quedarte responderé a todas tus preguntas sin censura. No tengo nada que ocultar.

-No me interesan tus lloros -pronuncia con desprecio.

-Siempre fui una niña especial -no hago caso de su comentario-. No disfrutaba de los mismos juegos que el resto de niñas de mi edad, me aburría jugar a los muñecas y al escondite, disfrutaba más estando en soledad, pintando o escribiendo. Mi mayor pasión fue, y continua siendo, la pintura. Me crió mi madre tras ser abandonada por mi padre, un navegante con un amor en cada puerto que se desentendió de la barriga que le hizo a mi madre. A pesar de sus muchas cualidades, su estado fue siempre inestable, se pasaba las mañanas callada y las noches gritando con lágrimas surcando su rostro. Por otra parte, poseía un temperamento apasionado y no fueron pocas las veces que sacó su mano a pasear por la cara de quien la había injuriado a su entender. Ese temperamento se mostró de manera más exagerada en lo que respecta a mi persona. Me gustaba tirar del rabo a los perros y asustar a los gatos y cada dos por tres robaba una escopeta y me iba al campo a matar cualquier animal que se cruzara en mi camino -mi acompañante se estremece-. Ese afán por la caza lo compartía también con mi madre, aunque ella era más benévola y lo llevaba a cabo sólo en las sesiones de cacería que compartía con sus amigos. Si continuamos conmigo, nunca he dejado que alguien se atreviera a opinar sin argumentos sobre mí sin dejarle constancia de mi enojo pero he sido siempre muy señorita como para romperle la nariz a alguien. De eso se encargaban mis perros falderos.

-¿Y pretendes que te entienda contándome esta historia? -Lisbon esta alteradísima, mirando sin cesar la salida.

-Sólo quiero hacerte ver que no soy una víctima de John, que él no tiene la culpa de que yo sea así.

-No me extraña que fueras su mano derecha: dos almas tan monstruosas no pueden compartir otro destino que acabar juntas.

-Cuando le conocí, yo tenía veinte años años y mi madre llevaba debajo de una lápida hacia cuatro. Yo estaba metida en un ambiente nada agradable y él me ayudó a superar aquello, Teresa. ¿Cómo puede ser alguien un monstruo cuando te proporciona una vida mucho más feliz?

-No me equivocaba: estás chiflada, ni te imaginas las naúseas que me provocan oír la manera en la que hablas de John Red, como si él fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

-Tú haces igual con Patrick.

-En caso de que así fuera, Jane no puedo equipararse a John Red.

-Cierto: si él no estuviera tan enganchado a tí, hubiera podido superarle. Habríamos echo tantas cosas juntos...

Cierra su mano en un puño y lo coloca sobre sus rodillas. Resopla. Se muere de ganas por meterme un buen golpe pero su ética nunca le dejaría dar rienda suelta a sus emociones agresivas.

-Pero él nunca habría aceptado alejarse de tí. Me quedó definitivamente claro el día en que le pedí tu cadáver. No olvidaré las facciones de dolor que adquirieron su rostro. Es maravilloso la adoración que siente por tí, es algo fascinante. Si supieras realmente la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, no le alejarías de tu lado.

-¿Y quién te crees que eres para opinar sobre la relación que pueda tener yo con Jane?

Me habían llegado noticias de que, después de mi huida con el consultor, la agente del CBI le había castigado con su indiferencia y silencio, en un intento de mostrarle lo enojada que estaba por su desaparición y lo poco dispuesta que se encontraba a perdonar. Había perdido la confianza en Jane, o eso es de lo que quiere convencerse.

-Eso son cosas entre vosotros pero déjame decirte algo: nunca, nunca, había visto tal brillo en los ojos como el que refleja Patrick cada vez que tú estás cerca. Intenté seducirle pero desde el principio fue una misión imposible: no sé que has hecho pero le tienes comiendo de tu mano.

No le gustó esa confianza que me tomé, hablándole como si fuéramos dos viejas amigas.

-Yo he perdido al amor de mi vida, no dejes que el orgullo te ciege, Teresa.

-¡Pero, bueno, ¿se puede oír cosa más estúpida?! -se levanta y se lleva las manos a la cara, respirando profundamente- Mira, Lorelei, no sé lo que dirán los psicólogos pero el concepto que tengo de tí es que estás loca, ¡LOCA! Bebes los vientos por un sádico que te abandonó a tu suerte. No fuiste más que una mascota para él.

-No lo entiendes -me siento frustrada al no haber logrado mi cometido-. El amor no entiende de razones, Teresa, él será siempre lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Estoy tan enamorada de John como Patrick de tí, lo que John y yo teníamos se asemeja a la relación entre ustedes: no es algo que surga esporádicamente, es algo natural, lógico que nos hayamos amado, mi existencia no tendría sentido si nunca hubiera conocido a John, nacimos para estar juntos, no importar los palos que me haya dado la vida, todo tuvo sentido porque llegué a su lado. No sé cuáles son tus sentimientos respecto a Jane, pero él seguro que entenderá lo que te cuento porque es eso lo que tú representas para él.

Lisbon abre la boca cuando una funcionaria de color, negra, alta y con los cabellos castaños recogidos en un despeinado moño hace acto de presencia para devolverme a mi celda. Me pone las esposas. Teresa y yo nos miramos. Que mujer tan especial, no me extraña que Patrick Jane haya renunciado al placer de compartir el mismo aire que John Red por continuar a su lado. La funcionaria termina de cerrarme las esposas. No puedo irme sin contarle un detalle de aquella noche de hace tantos meses:

-Teresa, antes de que me vaya quisiera decirte una cosa. La noche en la que estuve con Jane, no mencionó mi nombre.

-Bueno, ¿y? -pregunta con seriedad, aunque se empiezan a detectar signos de quebranto en su voz.

-Te nombraba a tí, eras tú con la que se imaginaba en aquella cama. Así que no tienes motivos para estar celosa.

Suspira y evita mirarme a pesar de que busco sus ojos. Ladeo el rostro y abandono la sala. Tal vez vuelva a recibir visitas algo más privadas, a fin de cuentas las villanas suelen ser siempre las más deseadas.


End file.
